Making a New Friend
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: This is a Drarry. It will also have Sirius and Harry in a father/son capacity. There will be a gay couple. There may be spankings but I'm not for sure it depends how long this story goes for, but I wanted to give fair warning in case. It will be at least three chapters long. It has cursing, some bashing especially Dumbles. I am rating T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I do not own anything from Harry Potter's world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I just thank her for giving us these characters to play with.**

**This is a Drarry story. It will also have Sirius and Harry as Father/son. This is rated T for the moment. I may have to up it to M if it goes on to long. There will be a gay couple. There may be spankings. I don't know it depends how the story goes or how long it goes for. I'm just giving warnings so you can't say you weren't prepared.**

**If any of the things above offend you please don't read.**

**Chapter 1 True Friend**

Harry couldn't believe it. The whole school had turned against him because his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron had been horrible to him and after a week of the continuous taunts from almost every student in the school he just wanted a chance to get away by himself. He was in the dungeons in a part he had never visited before pacing around trying to avoid everybody while talking quietly to himself.

"I just wish I had at least one true friend."

To his surprise at the last word a portrait of two men swung open behind him. When he walked closer to it he saw a small sitting room with a sofa and about four plush armchairs. It was decorated in silver and gold. He walked in and as soon as he did the portrait door closed. When he realized the room was empty of anybody else he sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt himself relaxing for the first time in a week. The tension left his body and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco spoke the password. "True friend." He had found the private sitting room the year before. It was a place he went when he wanted to get away from all the politics of being a Slytherin, of having to act like a total jerk to everyone that wasn't a Slytherin. The young man knew if his father ever found out that he didn't have the same beliefs as he did the man would make his only son's life miserable. Draco had believed his Father's words until the end of second year. The man had not realized that he saw the confrontation with him, Potter and Dobby. That had made Draco start questioning many things in his life.

He walked into what he considered his private sitting room and was shocked to see Potter slumped over on the sofa sound asleep. He took in the other boy's appearance noticing for the first time the bags under his eyes. And if he wasn't mistaken the smaller teen had lost some weight recently. This gave the blond a feeling of guilt and remorse for his treatment of Potter the last week. He knew that the other kid hadn't put his name in the Goblet. He had seen the look of pure shock and disbelief when Dumbledore had called Potter's name that night. He sat down in one of the armchairs and watched the tired kid sleep.

Draco Malfoy could not believe the thoughts running through his mind at the moment, as he watched the other kid's chest rise and fall as he slept on. He couldn't help noticing that the dark haired boy was extremely handsome. This brought him up short, because he had never thought that about a boy before. Did that make him gay? It wouldn't bother him if he was gay because in the wizarding world that was no big deal, but the thought that he was attracted to a boy who only saw him as his enemy made an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was also feeling a protectiveness to the boy he had dubbed scarhead so long ago. Why was he feeling like this now?

When he realized the object of his undivided attention was starting to stir he went tense. Would Potter curse him as soon as he realized Draco was there? Or would he run from the room afraid Draco would curse him? Those green eyes opened and were now staring at him. Potter's whole body was taut with tension with the only thing moving being those eyes that seemed to be trying to reach into his very soul.

"Malfoy is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Nope I was just sitting here enjoying the peace and quiet." Draco couldn't help smirking as he watched Potter's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"I probably shouldn't be here." Harry mumbled self-consciously. "I didn't realize this was a Slytherin room." He started too stand-up so he could leave, but the blond waved him back down.

"It's not really. I believe the people in the portrait out there are Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." He explained. "I found the place by accident last year, and you are the only other person I have seen in here."

"I was talking to myself out there and the portrait opened. I came in to see what the place was and the portrait shut. It looked so peaceful I decided to sit down and rest for awhile." Harry looked as if he felt guilty for intruding on Draco's private place.

"You must have said something about true friend because that is the password. I haven't been able to change it in over a year of coming in here." Draco wondered what had made the other kid say that while talking to himself. Then he remembered the way the weasel had been treating him the poor kid was probably lambasting himself that the redhead idiot wasn't a true friend.

Harry nodded when he realized he did say something like that. "I shouldn't be bothering you in here."

"Hey you can use this room anytime you want. I really don't mind, but I hope you won't tell anybody else about it." Draco added. He really did not want Granger or Weasley in this place he considered his sanctuary.

"I won't." Harry promised. "I would like to come here for some quiet time once a week at least if you don't mind."

"That is fine by me Potter. I would think you could use some time away from the mess you've gotten yourself into this year."

"I didn't get myself into it." Harry denied angrily making Draco think he was mad at him until he spoke again. "Dumbledore did, because even if he didn't put my name in that cup by making me go to that Wand Weighing Ceremony he bound me to the tournament."

"What?"

"My godfather sent me a book on the rules and since I didn't enter voluntarily I could have gotten out of the thing, but Dumbledore said I had to participate and that wasn't true. But when I went to that ceremony and took part I was considered doing it voluntarily so now I'm stuck."

Draco looked flabbergasted. Why would the old fool do that to his golden boy? He really couldn't help feeling sorry for the messy haired Adonis. Shite, did he just think that? He needed to get away before he said or did something stupid.

"That really stinks. I never liked the man but that was low even for him." Draco snapped. "Potter I want you to know I'm sorry you are forced into this tournament and for the trouble I have been giving you. I really know you didn't put your name in that goblet. I saw your face that night and knew it then, but my father and the other Slytherins expect me to give you a hard time, and if I don't Snape will tell my Father." He admitted guiltily.

"Hey that is okay. It feels good just hearing you say you believe me. The only other people to say that are my Godfather, Hermione and Hagrid." Harry didn't want to tell Draco that he only thought Hermione and Hagrid said that was because Dumblejerk told them too.

A week later Harry made his way into the sitting room to see Draco already in there. "Am I disturbing you?" He asked nervously.

"Nope come in and visit with me for a while." Draco told him while waving towards the sofa. "I noticed you and Weasley still aren't talking."

"No he thinks I put my name in for the fame and the thousand galleons." Harry frowned at the thought.

Draco snorted. "Yeah a thousand galleons is so important to the heir to the richest family in the wizarding world. What a moron?"

"What do you mean the richest family? Yeah I have a nice size vault but it isn't that much." Harry's eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"That's just your trust vault." Draco explained but was startled when he saw the other boy look at him like he was crazy. "Don't tell me that nobody told you about your inheritance."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Didn't your Godfather tell you?" Draco demanded to know.

"No but that isn't his fault. I've only got to see him once and exchange a few letters with him." Harry admitted sadly.

When he saw the sadness on that handsome face it made Draco want to take it away anyway that he could. "Why haven't you seen him more often? Hell for that matter why haven't you been living with him? A Godfather is the first person who is supposed to be in line to take an orphaned child. That is why parents name a Godfather, and the law says they are the ones to get the child even if there are family members, because the godfather/godchild bond is like a magical oath."

Harry stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He never knew that. That made the resentment he felt for that old goat even worse. He had Hagrid take him away from Sirius that night. He could still remember what he heard in the Three Broomstick about how he got to the Dursleys, and how Sirius said Hagrid wouldn't give him to his Godfather that night. What kind of games was Dumbledore playing at? He already knew the man lied in front of the Wizengamot and said Sirius was his parents' secret keeper, but this means he had Harry kidnapped from his rightful guardian.

Harry didn't think it would be safe to tell Draco about Sirius what if he told somebody that Harry was in contact with the man. "Umm... I don't think I can go into that, because I doubt you would believe me anyway."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Draco questioned with a frown.

"Well the Minister didn't believe me so why would you?"

"Well I for one would like to think I'm a little smarter than that moron Fudge." Draco sneered at the thought of being compared to that idiot.

"Well Malfoy it is a pretty unbelievable story." Harry grimaced when he remembered that his word wasn't enough to get Fudge to believe him and now his Godfather was on the run.

"You tell me that it isn't a lie and I will believe you." Draco couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "After all you can't lie worth shite."

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly even though he was grateful to the blond for saying he would believe him. "I promise Malfoy what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth no matter how unbelievable it sounds."

"Then let's hear it." Draco told him knowing that he would have to believe it because those eyes were telling him with certainty that he wouldn't lie.

"My Godfather is Sirius Black." He stared at Draco with an intensity that actually had the blond wanting to squirm in his seat, but Harry must've have seen something that convinced him the blond was open to what he was saying because he continued. "He is innocent of everything he was accused of. Pettigrew was my parents' secret keeper. He killed those twelve muggles and framed Sirius."

"But the man's dead." Draco tried to understand how he framed Black if he was dead.

"No he is an Animagus. He just transformed into his rat form after cutting off his own finger." Harry snarled. "Do you remember the rat Ron had? He bit Goyle's finger that first train ride to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, what about it?" Draco didn't like where this was going.

"That was Pettigrew and the reason Sirius broke out and came to Hogwarts was to try and capture him, since he found out from a paper Fudge gave him that the Traitor was going to be where I was."

"But how would a newspaper tell him that?" He wondered aloud.

"The picture of the Weasley family when they won that lottery had a picture of Pettigrew on Ron's shoulder. Sirius recognized him from all of the times he watched him transform, and because he had a toe missing."

"Why didn't this come out during Black's trial?" Draco was having a hard time believing what he was hearing, but he could tell Potter really did believe what he was saying. There was no faking the emotions the other boy was displaying as he spoke.

"I don't know, but for some reason I don't believe he got a trial. I never asked him outright, but it is just a feeling I have. Dumbledore told in front of the Wizengamot that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, but I heard Pettigrew admit he was with my own ears. If Sirius had a trial wouldn't that have come up?" Harry was pacing in agitation now.

"You are probably right then. He never got a trial because they would have used Veritaserum, and you can't lie when you have taken that." Draco was sneering at the thought of the man he knew was the next in line to be Lord Black locked up without a trial.

"Well when Hermione and I told Fudge at the end of the year that Sirius was innocent he was going to have him kissed anyway. He believed Snape when he said we were Confunded even though Snape wasn't even conscience at the time we found out the truth. He just hates my Godfather and Dad. Hell he was going to take him to the Dementors himself along with Lupin. If we hadn't knocked him out he would have gotten two innocent men kissed that night." Harry's anger was clearly heard in his voice.

"Well the man is a Death Eater, so it isn't unexpected that he would try to get people he considers his enemies worse than dead." Draco said matter-of-factly.

They sat and talked for another hour. It was so strange Harry thought, as he walked away how much he had enjoyed talking to the blond. He was hoping he would be there the next time he came to the room.

The next time Draco went into the room it was three days before the first task. He saw that Harry was already there, but he couldn't help noticing how tense he was. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping or eating. Hell if the other boy didn't start eating again soon he was going to blow away he was so thin now.

"Hey Potter. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Malfoy." Harry said automatically. He didn't want to say that he was scared out of his mind and the only thing keeping him sane was that he was supposed to be talking to his Godfather tomorrow night.

"Well you don't look fine. You look like you are wasting away. When did you eat last?" Draco told him seriously.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said petulantly.

"You know it you don't start eating and sleeping I just may have to write your Godfather a letter telling him you aren't taking care of yourself." Draco threatened.

Harry was gaping but after a couple of minutes he said indignantly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Sure I would." Draco promised. "Somebody has to make sure you take care of yourself."

"Fine I will eat later, right now I just want to relax. I can't take anymore of people throwing nasty comments at me." Harry admitted as he leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

Draco sat quietly and watched the kid fall asleep. He wondered if he had slept at all since the last time he had seen him. He couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked even with his gaunt cheeks and grey circles under his eyes. Damn he couldn't believe he thought Potter of all people was handsome. Why was he the only person he had ever felt attracted too? Potter was never going to think of him the same way.

Harry slept for about two hours with Draco just watching over him. He finally woke him up so he could send him off to dinner. Draco really was afraid that Potter would be sick if he didn't eat something. The blond really was starting to look forward to the time he spent with the messy haired teen.

Harry had been sitting in the sanctuary for three hours waiting for Draco to show up when he knew he had to leave or miss curfew. The first task had taken place four days previously, and Harry was tied for first place with Krum. This was the second time since the task that he had come and waited to see Draco, but he never showed.

Over the next week Harry returned to the sanctuary every chance he could get away from Ron and Hermione. Yes Ron was back to acting like he was his best friend and Harry was letting him, but truth be known Harry didn't trust him at all. Harry had been doing some serious thinking about Ron and realized he didn't even like him. The redhead was only hanging around because he liked saying he was best mates with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was beginning to think his whole friendship with Ron was a setup, and he wasn't for sure but Hermione also seemed to be a little too convenient to have for a friend, or rather inconvenient since between the two of them they seemed to keep him from doing his best work. Every time he wanted to do his homework Ron would try to get him to play chess, And Hermione would get mad when he did better than she did. That really wasn't the way friends should act.

Harry laid back on the couch looking at the ceiling waiting and hoping Draco would show up. He really missed the other boy. It had been two weeks since he had seen him in here. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was feeling hurt that Draco hadn't come to see him in all of that time. But just as he thought that the portrait swung open and the object of his thoughts walked in. Harry wanted to jump up and demand where the other boy had been, but he bit his tongue and waited to see what was going to happen. He knew he was here a day after he used to meet the other kid here. Did Draco only show up because he didn't think Harry would be here?

Draco walked in and sat down. He didn't speak just glared at the smaller teen. Draco had almost not come back here because he was so mad that Potter was hanging around the weasel again. But he couldn't stay away he missed spending time with him.

Harry finally broke the silence. "I guess you are trying to say you don't want me here anymore." He stood up and started to leave. He couldn't stand the angry look Draco was shooting his way.

"Don't go Harry." Draco called out suddenly.

It was the sound of his name on Draco Malfoy's lips that stopped him short. The other boy had never once called him Harry before. He slowly turned to face the blond.

"Why? You're mad at me. I can tell so why do you want me to stay here?" The pain was clearly evident in his voice.

Draco was feeling like a heel seeing the pain staring out of those emerald green eyes. He had felt justified in staying away until he realized that the other boy had actually been hurt by his absence. He would never have expected that reaction from Harry Potter of all people. Truthfully he had never had anybody act like his absence was something they minded not even his Mother. This made his guilt even worse to bear.

"I didn't really think you would want me to come back actually now that you have the weasel back as your friend." Draco admitted trying to ease his guilt.

Harry gaped when he heard that. He hadn't realized that the reason Draco was staying away was because he thought he wasn't wanted. Harry wondered if he should have told the blond how much his friendship had come to mean to him. How much he had come to rely on somebody being open and honest with him.

"I'm only pretending to be friends with Ron." Harry snorted at anybody thinking he would forgive the redhead after he treated him so horribly. Harry had saved Ron's sister's life in second year when she was a damn idiot and his way to repay him was to turn against him when he needed support the most.

"What?" Draco gasped out.

"I'm not really friends with him anymore, but I think Dumbles made him make up with me. I'm just pretending for the time being. I think my friendship with Ron was a setup." Harry explained filling him in on what happened at the train station and on the ride to Hogwarts that first year.

"I would have to say you are right. Wizard families use the floo right onto Platform 9 and 3/4s. They never use the muggle entrance and as for the train being full. It is made to hold twice as many students as we now have traveling on it each year, since we lost a lot of wizard families during the war Hogwarts has less students now then when the train was created." Draco smirked at the astounded look he was receiving.

"I never knew anybody but Hermione to go into explanations like that." Harry mumbled, but he looked apologetic when he realized that Draco took offense to the comment. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just wasn't expecting that is all."

Draco smiled at the apology. He hadn't expected that. The more time he spent around Harry the more he realized what a great guy he was. He was looking at him closely now though and realized the kid still looked tired and like he wasn't eating anything.

"It is okay. I owe you an apology too for staying away. I just thought you wouldn't want me around anymore with weasel as your friend again." Draco felt bad for staying away. "But you don't look like you're eating anything again."

"I've not been hungry." Harry looked away from that penetrating stare. Why did Draco Malfoy have the ability to make him feel guilty for not taking better care of himself?

"I think I really should write that letter to your Godfather since you can't seem to be bothered with looking after yourself." He threatened again.

Harry gave him a betrayed look. "Please don't do that. I don't want Sirius to worry about me. He might decide to come here and make sure I eat, and then he could get caught, and I would lose the only adult who has cared about me since my parents died."

"I won't if you start eating right." When Harry nodded he added. "I mean it I will be watching during mealtimes to make sure you are eating."

"Fine," Harry huffed but he was a little pleased to know that Draco cared that much about him to be concerned.

Ten days later Draco was sitting in the room he now felt was his personal Heaven waiting for Harry. They were now meeting twice a week, and he looked forward to their time together more than anything else in his life. How had Harry Potter and his happiness become the most important thing to Draco Malfoy? He would never know. It always left him with a great feeling when Harry left happier than when he showed up. He was brought out of his musings when Harry stomped into the room. One look at the smaller boy and he knew that Harry was in a towering temper.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked gently hoping to calm him down.

"McGonagall!" He snarled his fists clenched tightly.

"What did she do?" Draco didn't like the Professor, but he never expected this reaction from Harry.

"That no good bint told me I have to stay here for the holidays so I can open the Yule Ball with the other champions." He snapped angrily. "That damn Yule Ball is not even a part of the official Triwizard Tournament. It has nothing to do with the binding contract, but when I said I was going home for the holidays she wouldn't let me sign up."

"I didn't think you liked spending time with those muggles." Draco said cautiously.

"I don't and I wasn't going to." Harry's anger dissipated to be replaced with a deep sadness. "I was going to spend the holidays with Sirius. We were going to have a real family Christmas for both of us."

Harry turned his head hoping Draco hadn't seen the tears in his eyes since he couldn't hold them back. He had thought he was use to having to be disappointed but this was too much. He knew Sirius was looking forward to it too. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just leave this blasted place. Draco was the only good thing that had happened to him all year.

Draco was fuming. He had seen the tears in Harry's eyes before he turned away. He knew enough about the messy haired Adonis to know that tears would only come if he was really and truly upset. Draco's heart was breaking knowing that his Harry was hurting this badly.

"Are you sure the Ball doesn't go against the contract?" Draco demanded as he was doing some quick thinking.

"Yes." Harry replied hoping Draco couldn't hear the waver in his voice.

"Then she has no right to refuse to let you leave." Draco was the one snarling now since he had heard Harry's voice break on that one word. "We're just going to have to make sure you can get away. When you are gone they can't do anything about it until you come back, and I will make sure they can't do anything then either."

Harry turned to look at the blond who was coming to mean so much to him with hope even through the tears on his cheeks. He didn't even care that Draco could see them now. He was so grateful to Draco he could have kissed him. Whoa what am I thinking he will hex me into next year if I tried to do that? He had no way of knowing that Draco was looking at the plump lips he had been biting to keep the sounds of his crying from being heard with a desperate hunger to kiss them.

"How are we going to do that? I mean you have to sign the list, and she won't let me and if my name isn't on the list Filch won't let me leave." But there was hope in his voice as he waited for Draco to answer. He had a feeling between him and Draco they could accomplish anything they put their minds to.

"That may be simple if you answer me something truthfully." Draco said with a sly look. "Last year in Hogsmeade when I saw your head floating in the air would that mean you have an invisibility cloak?"

Harry blushed sheepishly. "Oh about that yeah I do and I'm sorry for how I treated you that day."

Draco waved it off as of no importance. "That doesn't matter now we are past that. We are friends and I did things in the past to you that I don't intend to apologize for now. I just promise to treat you nicer from here on out."

Harry couldn't help laughing. That was such a Draco thing to say. Oh I treated you bad but no apologies are coming your way. How could this person who had been his enemy for so long make him laugh when he had been angry and sad both moments prior? He didn't know if this room was more magical than all of Hogwarts, but he was grateful he found it since it brought the real Draco into his life.

"Thanks Draco but why did you want to know about my cloak?" Harry smiled at the blond in a way that made Draco think he might need a cold shower when he left this room today.

"The night before the break we will use your cloak and sneak into Filch's office and add your name in the middle of the list." Catching sight of Harry's face had Draco laughing. "What?"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Harry laughed nervously. "I thought I was the Gryffindor. I have never done anything so ballsy."

"Yeah right you just went up against a Hungarian Horntail a few weeks ago, but going into Filch's office when he is patrolling is more ballsy." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well you didn't mention he wasn't going to be there." Harry blushed, a deep red.

"I'm a Slytherin Potter of course he isn't going to be there. We are more cunning than that." Draco couldn't help smirking at the blushing teen.

Salazar he wanted to kiss him so badly it was hurting. It was so strange but he honestly thought he was falling in love with Harry Potter. Oh shite tomorrow was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the break. He had to get Harry a Christmas present.

"But how am I going to get my trunk with the others and not let Ron know so he can inform Dumbledore?" Harry was hoping the blushing he was doing would disappear soon.

"House elf," Draco told him. "Then you will wait in the entryway until nobody who would try to stop you is there and join the queue to be signed out. Are you riding the train all the way back to London?"

"Actually no I'm supposed to let people see me get on the train, but I will use my cloak and get back off and meet Sirius in his Animagus form on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He'll Apparate us to the house he plans on us spending Christmas at." Harry explained finally feeling like maybe he would get his Christmas after all. He was so grateful to Draco for being willing to help him.

"But your trunk will be the hard part trying to carry it under your cloak without anybody realizing you are there." Draco fretted.

"Well maybe I can have Dobby just take my trunk to where I'm suppose to meet Sirius." Harry thought out loud.

"That sounds like a better idea." Draco nodded. "We will have to get together in three days to go to Filch's office. So we will meet here in three days time to finish any planning." Draco told him as he checked his watch. "It is time for dinner and you need to eat unless you're wanting me to inform your Godfather of you not taking care of yourself. Mind you he might not need my input when he sees you for himself. I would advise you to eat as much as you can between now and then."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond before leaving. He didn't notice the way Draco shifted in his seat to adjust his all of a sudden too tight pants when he had saw that pink tongue. Draco stood up to give his bits more room as they were being smashed at the moment. He wished they weren't because he needed to plan how to fix things before he and Harry met here again. He wanted it to be special for Harry since he knew the other boy hadn't really had a real Christmas. Yes he may be going to get one with his Godfather this year, but Draco also wanted to do something special for him.

Three days later Harry showed up in his favorite place in the world now. He was under his invisibility cloak, as he didn't want to have to try and evade Hermione and Ron. So as soon as dinner was done he headed off to the restroom and donned the cloak before heading to the dungeons.

When he opened the door he saw Draco standing by the fireplace in the room. It wasn't a big one so he never really paid much attention to it, but now it was decorated with holly berries and ivy and it had two Christmas stockings hanging from it. One said Draco and the other Harry. He noticed Draco was filling both with candies and nuts, but he was slipping a couple of small wrapped packages in it as well. Harry quietly gulped trying to get the lump in his throat to go down.

Draco hadn't heard the portrait open evidently, because he never turned around. This gave Harry plenty of time to take in his appearance. He had taken off his robe and was now standing there in a pair of black dragon hide pants that cupped the blond's delicious looking backside like a second skin. Harry was blushing as he couldn't take his eyes off of that delectable sight. He was truly thankful he was under the cloak right now. When he finally pulled his gaze up he saw Draco was wearing an emerald green sweater that matched Harry's eyes perfectly. How had he never noticed that Draco Malfoy had a drool worthy body? He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco as he turned to the corner of the room. That was when Harry noticed a small three foot Christmas tree that was beautifully decorated sitting on a small table. Draco placed two expensively wrapped presents on the table under the tree.

Harry smiled as he very quietly made his way to Draco's stocking and slipped a small package in it. Draco had left the tree and was sitting in a chair facing the portrait hole. This gave Harry time to walk to the tree and place two gifts under the tree that was decorated in red and green bulbs with silver and gold fairy lights. He jerked his head around when he heard Draco speak.

"Come on Harry I want to spend some time with you before we have to head to Filch's office. This will be the best part of my own Christmas."

Harry removed the cloak when he was directly behind Draco. He very quietly put his hands over the other boy's eyes. "Guess who?" He couldn't control his laughter as he felt Draco jump a foot off the chair he was sitting on.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you scared me to death." Draco gasped out as he leant forward clutching his stomach.

"Sorry." He said through his laughter not sounding sorry at all.

"Yes I can tell how sorry you are." Draco snorted at the obvious lie.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Harry smiled as he went around in sat on the couch.

He noticed the table between them had Christmas biscuits and tea. Draco had really went all out for this. He hoped that Draco would like the gifts he had gotten him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Draco smiled having gotten his heart rate back to normal. "Would you like some tea first or presents?"

Harry couldn't help it. He wanted to know if Draco liked what he got him, plus he was also interested in what Draco got for him. "Presents please."

Draco walked over to the table to get Harry's gifts and that was when he now noticed there were two extra presents under the tree. He really hadn't expected the other boy to buy him a gift let alone two of them. He felt a warm feeling inside to know that Harry had actually thought enough about him to get him something for Christmas. He picked up all four presents from under the tree before heading back to his chair. He handed Harry the large present that was wrapped in red paper with a gold bow.

"Thank you." Harry smiled gratefully. "You should open the green package first."

Draco very carefully undid the silver bow and lifted the tape off of the package. He opened the box and he saw a black dragonhide vest.

"I hope you like it." Harry looked worried. "It is made from a Hungarian Horntail. I thought it would remind you of how we became friends."

"I love it Harry." Draco said as he stood up and put it on. It went with his dragonhide pants well. "Please open yours."

Harry was just as careful unwrapping his gift. It contained a full seeker safety uniform that was to be worn under his Quidditch robes. He could not believe anybody would spend this much money on him. Yes Sirius had bought him his Firebolt last year but he was his Godfather, and he did say it was to make up for twelve years of missed Christmases. That was definitely more expensive, but this uniform had to cost more than all of the other presents he had gotten in his life added together.

"Thank you Draco. You shouldn't have spent so much money on me." Harry's voice sounded a little croaky.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. You have more Quidditch accidents than anybody else in the school." He mumbled as his cheeks pinked a little.

Harry laughed loudly at that. "Well I have had some help with those. Now open you other present."

Draco looked at the smaller present. It was wrapped in silver paper with green Christmas trees on it. He was shocked to see a box that held a training snitch in it. He was the most shocked because he had tried to buy Harry one, but the storekeeper told him he had sold his last one ten minutes before Draco had asked for one.

"I tried to buy you one of these." Draco grumbled. "Evidently you must have just bought the last one right before I tried."

"Yes the man told me it was the last one he had." Harry admitted. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it Harry. Thank you for buying it for me." Draco reassured him. "Now open yours and we can have tea and biscuits before we open our stockings."

Harry's other present was wrapped in gold metallic paper with red and green ribbons. He carefully opened this one like he had the first one. It contained a dragonhide wand holster for his wrist. He loved it at first sight.

"Thank you Draco. This is magnificent." Harry gushed his praises for the gift.

"I hoped you would like it. Anybody as good in defense as you should have a wand holster." Draco beamed that he had gotten Harry presents he liked.

They sat and visited while they drank their tea. Harry showed Draco the Marauders' map and Draco thought it would be a great help when they went to break into Filch's office. He couldn't help praising how smart Harry's Dad and Godfather were. He was shocked to find out that Professor Lupin had also been a Marauder.

He finally went and brought the stockings from the fireplace. He had only fixed himself one so Harry wouldn't feel bad. He poured his out to show Harry he wanted him to do the same thing. Chocolate frogs, bertie bott every flavor bean, sugar quills, and chocolate bon bons along with walnuts fell onto the table as he dumped his. Harry spilled his out beside him on the couch with all the same candy and nuts. Harry had two small packages in his while Draco was shocked to find a small gold package in his as well.

"When did you put this in there?" He asked shock.

"I didn't do that." Harry denied. "Father Christmas must have filled that stocking."

"Right Harry," Draco rolled his eyes before tearing into the package.

He wasn't as careful with the wrapping as Harry was as he was opening a blue wrapped gift. Draco couldn't believe the beautiful gold chain that held a small golden snitch charm on it. It was not too dainty to make you think it was a woman's necklace. He immediately put it on. It felt so right wearing it.

"Thank you it is the perfect piece of jewelry." Draco exclaimed excitedly as he went to look in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Harry was too busy looking at the pair of glasses in his hands that he had just unwrapped. Draco turned when Harry hadn't acknowledged his thank you to see him gawping at the glasses.

"When you put them on they will adjust to your vision problem. They can't be broken or summoned. They also have a permanent Impervious charm on them." Draco explained excitedly.

Harry took the gold glasses that were thin and oval shaped and placed them on his face. He couldn't see for about a minute but then all of a sudden he was seeing better than he ever remembered seeing in his life. He could make out the cracks in the cement walls of the room. He always knew he should have had his eyes examined but the Dursleys wouldn't pay for that. They just took him to a charity place and had him grab a pair.

He looked up at Draco with true gratitude. "Thank you I never realized just how much I was missing before these glasses."

"You're welcome Harry. I'm glad you can see better and they look a lot better on you than those other ones." Draco smiled proudly at how happy he made the boy he knew he was falling for. "Now open your last gift as we need to get your name on that list."

Harry opened the smallest package that was in silver wrapping paper. When he opened the jewelry box it was to find a tie pin shaped like a snitch. He couldn't help smiling at Draco. This boy that he thought hated him had just given him the nicest Christmas he had to date, and he was now going to help him get to spend Christmas with his Godfather. He thanked Merlin and Godric that he found this special room and was able to share it with Draco Malfoy. He had found a true friend. He only felt a little pang of regret, because he knew he really wanted to be more to the blond teen. He would give anything if he could get his Gryffindor courage up to kiss the Slytherin prince. That would make this Christmas absolutely perfect.

They were both under the cloak as they snuck into Filch's office. Harry was reading the map to make sure nobody was around as Draco opened the door. Harry summoned the list and added his name about halfway down it. He already had everything planned with Dobby who would wait until all the fourth year Gryffindor boys had left their dorm the next day when he would pop in and take Harry's trunk up to where Harry was to meet Padfoot. He promised to make sure he stayed there until Harry showed up so nobody could take the trunk.

The boys left Filch's office and Harry was walking Draco back to the dungeon area before they would separate. They were almost there when Draco pointed something out to Harry that he hadn't seen before.

"Why would somebody put mistletoe here? It is right by the dungeons. I would hate to think what Snape would do if he caught a couple kissing." Draco was looking straight up as he spoke.

Harry raised his head and saw the sprig of greenery and he thought 'to hell with it this has to be a sign'. He was afraid Draco would want nothing more to do with him, but he couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

"Draco." He called softly getting the other boy to look at him. He stretched up to reach the other boy's lips with his own. He gave a gentle kiss on the surprised lips. Pulling back he said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

But Draco Malfoy now knew what he needed to know. Harry Potter was just as interested in him as he was in the other boy. He pulled Harry close and brought his own lips down on the smaller boy's. He was using more pressure and putting more feeling in the kiss. Knowing that Harry had wanted to kiss him gave him all the courage he needed to show the messy haired teen just how much he wanted to kiss him. They heard a noise and pulled apart. When the ghost who had been talking to himself passed they said a quick good night while Draco headed to the dungeons and Harry went to Gryffindor tower.

They both dreamed about those kisses that night each wondering just where these feelings would take them. Harry didn't get a chance to speak to Draco the next morning as he snuck in the line to head to the train station. Draco's plan went off without a hitch as Harry climbed into one of the carriages. When the carriage stopped by the train he made sure a few of the younger students like the Creevey brothers saw him climb aboard. He ducked into an empty compartment where he put the invisibility cloak on and walked back off the train making sure not to run into anybody.

He headed to the edge of Hogsmeade away from the castle. He walked about ten minutes when he saw Dobby standing beside his trunk. He kept looking around but did not see Padfoot. He was getting nervous. What if Sirius didn't show up? What would he do? But as soon as he got near to Dobby he heard a bark from the trees behind the elf. Padfoot must smell him there but be worried about Dobby's presence.

"Thanks Dobby for bringing my trunk." Harry said without removing his cloak. "Dobby would you please not tell anybody that you brought it here or that you know anything about me leaving."

"Youse is welcome Mister Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby will keep youse secrets." Dobby reassured him.

"Please don't even tell Ron or Hermione. You can't tell anyone not even Dumbledore." Harry added.

"Dobby won't tell Harry Potter's secrets."

"Thank you Dobby. You can go back to the castle now." Harry sighed in relief when the elf popped away.

He dragged the trunk into the trees where his dogfather was waiting for him. "Hi Padfoot I've missed you."

Sirius was standing in front of him in his human form by the time he stopped speaking. "I've missed you too Pup." He shrunk Harry's trunk before slipping it in his pocket. "Grab ahold of my arm and don't let go for anything. I'm going to Apparate us to where we will be staying. It isn't the most pleasant way to travel Kiddo, but it won't take but a minute." He turned on the spot and they were away.

**Okay this is for my friend demonichope. She wanted me to write a Drarry. I don't know how good it is going to be as I never thought about writing that pairing, plus I really hate Harry growing up too soon.**

**You might as well know I will still have a father/son theme with Sirius and Harry. They don't have enough of those stories out there for me so I have to write my own. I do plan on this being at least two more chapters. Harry gets Christmas with Sirius the next chapter and they make plans for the summer. Harry will also be talking to Sirius about his feelings for Draco. I'm not for sure if it will cover more time at school in the next chapter. Depends on how much Sirius/Harry I write.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting a New Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world. That happy honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I'm just playing in her backyard with my imagination.**

**Sorry it took so long. Writing five different chapter stories can be confusing and hard, and you can only write the ones that come up in your mind at the time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Getting a New Dad**

When Harry's feet felt ground under him he stumbled as he bent double. His stomach was churning, and he was grateful he had skipped breakfast this morning, or he would be losing it now.

He glared up at his Godfather. "Saying that isn't the most pleasant thing was a serious understatement. That was horrible. I think I left my insides back in Hogsmeade."

Sirius couldn't help the snicker that escaped. "Sorry about that Pup, but it is the fastest and safest way to travel."

"I might believe you were sorry, if you weren't trying to hide your laughter." Harry grumbled good-naturedly.

"I have to get my amusement where I can." The man admitted. "Are you okay, because we need to get under the wards soon?"

Harry stood up straight and glanced around, but all he could see was a forest area. "Sirius there isn't anything here."

Sirius laughed outright at that comment. "Of course there is Harry, but I put it under Fidelius so nobody could find us. There are only two people alive besides myself that knew where this place was, but as one is the rat I'm not taking any chances."

"I take it Professor Lupin is the other one?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. " Sirius agreed. "Why are you calling him Professor Lupin still?"

"Well that is the only way I have ever known him." Harry explained while still looking around.

"What do you mean that is the only way you have ever known him?" Sirius's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. When Harry opened his mouth to speak he cut him off. "Sorry Pup but you can answer that when we get inside. The secret is Padfoot's Kennel can be found in Newport, Wales." He told him. "Just think of the secret and it will show itself to you."

Harry thought the words and before his eyes appeared a gate with the letters PK worked into the ironwork. Sirius pointed his wand at the gates and they opened inward. The man ushered Harry through the gates before pointing his wand back at the gates where they closed with a resounding clang.

Harry looked around taking in the fact he was in a front garden that had a couple of weeping willow trees. He really hoped they were just weeping willows and not whomping willows. The front garden wasn't overly large and ended at a three story light blue house. It had a large mahogany door that Sirius led him to.

They entered into an entryway that had a staircase leading up to the next level. To the left was a double doorway with no doors that led into a comfortable looking sitting room. It held two overstuffed couches and four armchairs. The walls were painted white. The floor was covered in a white carpet with the only colors in the room being the furniture. The couches were red and the chairs were in two different shades of gold. There were glass coffee and end tables with golden frames. The large fireplace had the only wall adornment, besides golden gas lamps, above it. It was a large 16 by 20 magical photo. A messy haired one year old baby and a large black grim looking dog were playing in the picture.

Harry could not tear his eyes away from that picture. He saw the baby that he knew was himself grab a hold of the dog's tail and try to bite it, but instead of getting mad the dog turned and licked the baby's face making the child giggle and let go of the tail. The baby then threw his little arms around the dog's neck and kissed it right on its nose. Then the picture started showing the same scenes over again.

Sirius came up behind the teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "That was my favorite picture of you and Padfoot, and it just had to hold a place of honor in Padfoot's Kennel. I mean Padfoot and his Pup in their home."

"Home?" Harry asked confused.

"Well your parents thought your home was with them, but I knew the truth." Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Every chance I got I brought you here and tried to keep you. They always seemed to find us though. I guess I should have changed the wards." He laughed remembering how many times he had actually stolen his godson. When he caught the look he was being given he said. "What? They named me Godfather and I was just trying to take up my responsibilities." He defended. "They kept complaining that wasn't what a Godfather meant. I tried and tried to convince them but to no avail."

"You tried to steal me. Why would you do that?" Harry's confusion was even more obvious now.

"Because from the first moment James laid you in my arms I loved you more than anybody in the world." Sirius explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yo...you loved me?" The shocked teen stuttered out.

"Of course I loved you. I loved you then and I love you even more now." Sirius reassured him with a knowing smile. "You became the center of my universe the day you were born."

"I don't know what to say to that. I thought you only cared about me because I was your best friend's son."

"Oh Harry I loved your Father very much. He was my best friend and as close to me as a brother. I would have died for him in a minute, but you were the son of my heart from the first time I looked into your beautiful face. Your parents and even your grandparents knew that was how I felt." Sirius face showed so much love and emotion Harry felt humbled. "Which is why, they put a special clause in their will."

"Their will? Special clause?" Harry's brow was knitted in confusion.

"Yeah I have a copy in my study. It is right in here." He led Harry to a room across the hall that had double doors leading into it.

When Harry walked in he saw a huge desk sitting on one side of the room with a comfortable looking chair behind it. The room also held a burgundy leather sofa and two black leather armchairs in front of a fireplace. A magical picture of a grim and stag was hanging over the fireplace. The dog was chasing the stag while nipping at its heels, but then the stag turned and started chasing the dog while trying to catch it with the rack of antlers on its head. Harry was watching it so intently that he never noticed that Sirius had taken something from the desk until he handed it to him.

"This is a copy of your parents' will."

Harry gulped before he unrolled the parchment and started to read the document. He body jerked when he read the part he was sure Sirius had been talking about.

"They wanted you to blood adopt me?"

"Yes they said they knew I loved you like my own son and that this way you would still have a real parent." Sirius explained quietly. "I want you to know I'm still willing to do that if you want. I have the potion here ready with only a couple of ingredients to still be added, but I figure you will need some time to think about it. I will ask again in a few days, and you can give me your answer then." He added not wanting to rush the kid into such an important decision.

"What does that mean? Blood adoption." Harry asked quizzically.

"We will take a potion that will make me your Father just as much as James is. That means instead of two parents, you will have three. Your body will change some, because it will add part of my genes in the mix just as if you were born to the three of us instead of just James and Lily." Sirius smiled as he explained.

"You would be my real Dad? And my parents would be okay with this?" Harry couldn't believe there was a chance he could have a real live father.

"You read it in their will Pup. It was their idea."

"But that doesn't mean you would want to do it." Harry pointed out.

"Oh Pup, trust me I want this more than you will ever know. I wanted to blood adopt you the day they told me they were going to add that provision to the will. They wouldn't let me because they were afraid I would steal you, and they wouldn't be able to get you back, because I was as much your parent as they were." Sirius laughed heartily, and he was happy to realize that Harry was laughing right along with him.

"You really would have adopted me then?" Harry had to ask even through his laughter.

"In a heartbeat Pup, in a heartbeat."

Harry had never felt so emotional as he did now. It took everything in him not to actually start crying. He was thankful when Sirius changed the subject.

"Pup, you don't look so good. Haven't you been eating or sleeping?" Sirius asked sternly.

"Did my friend send you a letter about me?" Harry demanded.

"Nooo." Sirius drew out. "Is that the new friend that you won't tell me their name, you are talking about? The one you think I won't like you being friends with?"

Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah about that. I just don't think you will be too happy with me if you know who he is."

"Harry James, do you like this person as a friend? Do you trust him? Is he a good friend to you?"

"Yes to all three questions." Harry had a stubborn look on his face.

"Then I will trust your judgment on the matter." Sirius told him seriously. "I just want you to be careful, since you have said that you don't think Ron and Hermione have really been your friends but more setups from Dumbledore."

"What if I told you my new friend is a Slytherin?" Harry was afraid to look into his Godfather's face.

"Pup not all Slytherin's are bad. Your Grandmother was a Slytherin. My little brother was a Slytherin. My favorite cousin was also a Slytherin." Sirius said soothingly.

"So you won't hate me if I have a Slytherin for a friend?" Harry was afraid to feel hopeful.

"Harry I could never hate you no matter what. I told you I love you and have since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I promise Kiddo that I will love you forever." Sirius reassured the teen.

"What if I told you he was a Malfoy?" Harry had his fingers crossed.

Sirius was guiding his Godson towards the dining room as he answered. "Again I will ask you, do you trust him? Is he a good friend? Will you be cautious in your dealings with him? If you answer yes to all of those questions, then I will trust you and give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Really?" Harry turned towards the man and beamed at him.

"Yes Pup really, but now it's time to feed you, because I noticed you changed the subject about whether you were eating and sleeping." Sirius grinned to show he wasn't mad. "We will have an early lunch, and I think you could use a small nap especially since it sounds like your new friend has been worried about you too."

"Yeah Draco has threatened to write you and tell you that I wasn't eating and sleeping. He said he wouldn't because I promised to take better care of myself." Harry finally admitted.

"So I take it that you haven't kept that promise, since you thought he wrote anyway."

"No I was trying it's just sometimes I really don't feel like eating or sleeping. This stupid tournament and the way everybody at school is acting, well I just wish it was all over." He sighed remembering how bad things were. He pushed away the plate of food that a house elf had placed before him.

Sirius pushed the plate right back in front of the teen. "Harry James, you have to eat even if you don't want to. I'm not going to let you make yourself sick."

Harry grumbled but he started eating. Why did people think he had to eat anyway? He was use to not getting much to eat, but he wasn't telling Sirius that. He was afraid the man would go an attack the Dursleys if he knew the truth.

They had a talk about how Remus had not been in Harry's life until he became a Professor the year before. Sirius was not happy that Remus had never even written to Harry since he resigned. The more the conversation went on the angrier the man became. He could not believe his friend hadn't told Harry that he was close friends with James and Lily or anything about them.

"I promise I will tell you anything you want to know about them." Sirius vowed before he left Harry in his room to nap.

Harry could not believe this huge room was his. It was as big as the Gryffindor dorm but only held one bed. The decorations were Gryffindor red and gold with pennants and flags represented Gryffindor. He lay back on the huge four poster and thought how wonderful it was to have a room like this for himself. Hell the wardrobe was as big as his room on Privet Drive. He snuggled under the golden comforter and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione and Ron were getting panicky. They hadn't seen Harry since Ron tried to wake him for breakfast this morning. It was now dinner time. They had gotten use to him disappearing for a few hours at a time, but he hadn't been seen for more than ten hours. They hurried into the Great Hall desperate to find him. It was pissing them both off that Harry was pulling away from them this year.

Hermione blamed Ron for letting his jealousy overrule his duties when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Harry had been acting very strange since then. He didn't seem to trust Ron even though he had forgiven him, but Hermione was confused because now he didn't seem to trust her as much, and then these unexplained absences were getting more frequent.

When they looked to the Gryffindor table and saw he wasn't there they realized they would have to say something to McGonagall or Dumbledore. The Headmaster was not going to be happy with them. He paid them well from Harry's vaults to keep an eye on the other kid. Neither one was looking forward to telling him they lost Potter. They headed to the staff table even though they didn't want to.

Draco was watching from the Slytherin table. He knew at once why the two idiots were going to talk to the professors. He wasn't going to miss this for the world. He knew that Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to be mad that Harry had escaped them, even if it was only for a little while. Snape wasn't going to be happy either. Oh his Head of House would be glad that Harry was gone, but he would be angry that the boy had outwitted them all. Snape liked to pretend that Harry was stupid and worthless, but even when Draco was enemies with Harry he realized the other boy had been something special, and now that he was friends with Harry he realized just how smart Harry really was. He jerked out of his musings when he heard Granger speaking to the professors.

"Professors, do any of you know where Harry is? We have looked all day, but nobody has seen him since Ron woke him at seven this morning."

"What do you mean Miss Granger? That has been more than ten hours ago. Why didn't you say something earlier?" McGonagall demanded.

"Harry goes off by himself sometimes, so he can prepare for the tournament he says. We just thought that was what he was doing, but he hasn't been seen for any meals today." She defended while avoiding Dumbledore's penetrating stare.

"Did he leave for Christmas break?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

McGonagall was shaking her head as she explained. "He couldn't have. He tried to sign up to go home, but like I told him the champions have to open the Yule Ball so he wasn't allowed."

"Well that doesn't seem fair." Professor Burbage commented.

"Knowing Potter he is doing something that should get him expelled, but he will be rewarded yet again." Snape sneered.

"That is enough Severus." Dumbledore said when he saw McGonagall's face. If his Potions Professor didn't shut up his Deputy Head would be hexing the man. "We know he has to be here so we will have to start searching. He may be hurt somewhere."

"Actually Headmaster, Potter left for the train this morning with the other students leaving for the break." Filch spoke up.

All the professors, Hermione and Ron looked at the man in shock. It took a moment before McGonagall sputtered out. "Why would you let him when he wasn't on the list?"

Filch glared at her. "He was on the list or I wouldn't have signed him out."

"No he wasn't. I filled that list out myself, and I would not let him add his name." McGonagall denied angrily. "He has a responsibility to the tournament and Hogwarts."

Filch pulled the parchment from his pocket and handed it to the angry woman. "Well you can see for yourself his name was on the list."

McGonagall read the list and realized that her lion really did have his name on it, and he was marked off. He really had left the castle. She turned to Dumbledore to show him the parchment but saw that he had already read it while she did, and he was now looking furious. His usual twinkle was gone. He stood up from the table, but he turned back to tell the others where he was going.

"I will go retrieve Mister Potter."

Everyone stared after the man, as he almost stormed from the castle. No one had ever seen the Headmaster act like that.

Draco was inwardly smiling. He knew the dumb old coot was heading to Harry's muggle relatives' home, and he knew for a fact Harry wasn't there. He just hoped Sirius Black had taken certain precautions where ever he had taken Harry. He wanted Harry to have a great Christmas, because if anybody deserved it well his Harry did.

Wait… what? Did he just think of Harry as his? He couldn't get the memories of kissing the dark haired Adonis from his mind. He really hoped that when Harry came back, he won't have regretted them kissing.

Albus Dumbledore Apparated to Arabella Figgs' yard. He was so angry with his tool. Who did that kid think he was to leave the castle without his permission? He was really surprised that Harry would even want to come back to his family for Christmas. He knew they didn't treat the boy well, so why did he come back here?

He headed to number four Privet Drive. He couldn't help shaking his head at the way all of these houses looked the same. Muggles really were strange creatures. He knocked on the door and heard loud footsteps and grumbling from inside.

"Who would be rude enough to interrupt people during dinner time?" Vernon Dursley snarled as he opened the door to see the strangest man in the world. The man in front of him was wearing what looked like a floor length dress in purple with big yellow stars all over it. He realized at once that it was one of those freaks that worthless nephew of his wife's hung out with. "What do you want?"

"I have come to retrieve Harry. I'm sorry but he cannot spend Christmas here this year." Dumbledore said through gritted teeth. He knew he couldn't tell this man what he thought of him, as he needed his pawn to come back here for the summer.

"Of course he can't spend Christmas here. We will not have our Christmas ruined by that freak's presence." Vernon snapped angrily.

Dumbledore grimaced but said as friendly as he could. "Well then if you would please call him we will be on our way?"

"What do you mean call him?" demanded the angry walrus like man.

"If you will tell him to bring his trunk and come here I will take him back to school now." Dumbledore spoke slowly as if talking to an idiot, which he realized is exactly what he was doing.

"The boy is not here. He hasn't been since those redheads came and destroyed our sitting room this past summer." He snapped so go away and leave us alone. He tried to close the door in the old wizard's face, but the man was stronger than he looked and held the door open.

"What do you mean, he is not here? He left for home this morning without permission." Dumbledore was feeling apprehensive now. Where had his pawn gone? He looked into the fat muggle's mind even as the man was speaking. And he saw at the same time he heard the man talking that the boy truly was not here.

"Well it sounds like you have lost him. I hope that you never find him now please leave." This time he was able to slam the door in the stunned man's face.

Albus Dumbledore stood there as shock ran through his body. Where was his tool? What if he didn't come back? Did he really leave on his own, or did Crouch Jr. actually get one of his Imperios to work on the boy so he was already with Tom? The man turned on the spot and headed to his office to check his instruments. What if the kid was already dead? He wasn't ready for him to die yet.

Harry was sitting down looking at the beautiful Christmas tree. It was the first tree he had ever gotten to help decorate. He couldn't help thinking the past three days with his Godfather had been the happiest in his life. They had gone out and cut the tree down and decorated it two days ago. The last three days had been filled with stories of his parents, the Marauders and even of Harry as a baby. Laughter had been constantly heard ringing through the house.

The memories of how much fun he had was the reason why he was working up his courage to tell Sirius what he wanted. That plus the way Sirius had been all parental about things like him eating right and getting enough sleep. Harry had never felt so loved and wanted, and he was honest enough to admit to himself that he wanted more.

"Hey Pup. What are you doing?" Sirius asked as he entered the sitting room.

"Oh, hi Sirius," Harry startled at the unexpected voice. "I was actually trying to figure out how to broach a subject with you." He admitted.

"Harry, you can talk to me about anything. If you want to say something please just do it." Sirius sat beside him on the sofa.

Harry looked into the face of the man sitting beside him. Sirius was showing nothing but concern and curiosity. "It was about that clause in my parents' will." He stated while looking anywhere but at his Godfather.

"Oh I was going to bring that up later today myself." Sirius smiled reassuringly at the teen.

"Really?"

"Yep, I thought Christmas Eve was a perfect time for this conversation. I will be honest I'm kind of hoping that we can give each other a fantastic Christmas gift today, but it really is your decision Pup." He explained with a grin. "Please make sure what you decide is really what you want though Pup. I don't want you to do something just because I want it." Sirius was babbling on.

"Sirius, stop, please." Harry begged. "I've thought about nothing else since I read that clause. I have finally made up my mind, and if you truly mean it I would love for you to blood adopt me." He was looking sheepish but hopeful at the same time. Was his dream of finally having a parent going to come true?

"Yes!" Sirius jumped up and did a victory dance before bending down and pulling Harry into his arms for a hug. "Thank you! I promise to do my best to be a great Dad to you."

"Are you really sure you want to do this Sirius? Because you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes Harry James, I really want to adopt you. I will go get the potion, but we both will have to add seven drops of blood to it and then let it sit for a couple of hours." He noticed Harry still looked uncertain. "Pup, you have made me the happiest man alive. I promise you this is something I'm doing for myself as much as for you. I want it so much that I'm not going to give you time to think about backing out." He called over his shoulder, as he ran to his room to get the potion.

Harry gave a happily relieved laugh. He was getting a Dad. He wondered if it would be okay with Sirius if he actually called him Dad. He loved that James Potter was his Father, but he didn't remember the man at all except his last words. He could just call and think of him as Father from now on and Sirius could be his Dad. That way he would have the best of both worlds.

Harry woke with a start as he heard tapping. When he glanced over at the window it was still dark outside, but an eagle owl was tapping at the window. He glanced at his clock and saw it was just a few minutes after five on Christmas morning. He got slowly out of bed and went to let the owl in. He was shivering from the cold before he had time to close the window again. His heart gave a little flutter, as he realized who the owl belonged too. He took the letter off with trembling hands all the while trying to convince himself that the trembling was from the cold and not the thought of the sender of the letter.

_Happy Christmas Harry!_

_I hope that Ambrosius was able to deliver this letter first thing Christmas morning. I did tell him to wait if he got there early. I hope you are having a great holiday with your Godfather. Please tell the man to make sure you guys are safely in hiding. He is a Black so I know he will know how to set wards that will protect you._

_I say this because Dumbledore is furious and is looking for you. I know he has already gone to those muggles to try and bring you back. I heard him talking to Snape and McGonagall. They are all furious that you left and have been trying to find you, since Granger and the weasel told them at dinner the first night that you were gone. They are determined to have you back for the Yule Ball tonight._

"_I'll tell you, Harry that I miss you a lot. Yes, you read that right. I miss you, but I wish there was some way you didn't have to come back here, because I heard Dumbledore tell Snape he would give him free rein over your punishment, as long as you weren't suspended or expelled. Please ask your Godfather if there is some way to get you out of this tournament. I hate the thought of not seeing you again, but I would rather have you safe. _

_I hope if you don't come back that you won't mind if I keep writing you. Having you as my friend has been the highlight of my life to date. Umm... I don't know if I should say this, because you might not feel the same way, but those few kisses we shared the other night. Well I can't get them out of my mind, and I'm hoping we can do that again even without the mistletoe. Now if I haven't driven you away forever with that thought please remember I can't wait to see you again whether it is here in the castle in a little over ten days or whenever I get the chance._

_Your friend forever,_

_Draco_

Harry couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face. Draco had written to him. He wanted to protect Harry and was advising him to have Sirius try to get him out of the tournament. The blond Slytherin missed him and wanted to stay part of Harry's life no matter what he did. And Draco was thinking about those kisses too. Harry rubbed his lip remembering the feel of the other boy's lips on his. Oh yeah, he definitely wanted more of those kisses.

He sat down at his desk and pulled some parchment and a quill towards him. Smiling he began to write an answer.

_Happy Christmas Draco,_

_Your owl woke me this morning before it was light outside. Your letter was a perfect way to wake on Christmas morning, my best ever as a matter of fact. I'm having a wonderful holiday and it really is thanks to you. I loved the presents you got me, but last night I received the best present I could have ever received, and you helping me get away made it possible._

_When we got here (the house is under the Fidelius Charm) that first day Sirius showed me a copy of my parents' will. Draco there was a special clause in it that we fulfilled yesterday. They had put in the will that they wanted Sirius to blood adopt me. He let me think about it for a few days and yesterday I told him I wanted it. This letter is not coming to you from Harry James Potter, but instead from Harry James Potter-Black. _

_Draco I have a real live Dad now. He is great. He acts all parental on me. He makes sure I eat and get plenty of sleep and scolds for bad language. I truly never thought I could have this Draco, but you will probably think I'm a big baby for saying this, but I could cry from happiness right now._

_I will ask my Dad (Merlin that feels good to write that) if there is some way to get me out of the tournament. If he can I won't come back to Hogwarts, but I want to see you whenever and as often as I can. I want you to see my new home. You would love this place, Draco. I have only been here four days, and yet it feels like it has always been my home. Of course that might have something to do with the fact Dad says he used to steal me from my parents and bring me here, as he thought since he was my Godfather he should get to raise me. He is crazy like that, but he makes me feel loved and wanted. I've never had that feeling before._

_I finally told him who you are, before I only told him I had a new friend, but I was afraid he wouldn't except that you were a Slytherin and a Malfoy. He told me that if I trusted you and considered you a good friend that he would trust my judgment. He also said not all Slytherin's are bad. I have never heard anybody say that since I came into the magical world. _

_If I do come back and Snape punishes me, don't worry about it. I'm used to being unfairly punished. I'll be fine. Snape might not though, because my Dad truly hates the man, and I think he would take exception to Snape treating me badly._

_About the kisses. I liked them a lot and hope we can do it again. Thank Merlin you can't see me now as I probably resemble a tomato. Well I hear Dad moving around, and I want to go wish him a Happy Christmas, so I will send this out with Ambrosius. Write back if you want and I will answer. I don't want to use Hedwig or people will be questioning you about me._

_Your friend for life,_

_Harry Potter-Black (I had to see it in writing again)_

_P.S._

_I will tell Dad what you said in this letter. Well almost everything you said as I will leave out about the kisses for now._

_P.S.S._

_Dad had to adjust the glasses you bought me. I no longer need them since the adoption as I have perfect eyes, but since you bought them for me I wanted to still be able to wear them. They have clear lenses, but he fixed them so they will darken into sunglasses when the light gets stronger whether indoors or out. The only other thing about my appearance that changed is I have Dad's nose. My hair still goes in every different direction. Grumbling about that mind you as I would like to have hair that looked like it was combed once in awhile._

Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Draco's owl's leg with a green ribbon. He then let her out the window and watched her fly out of sight before turning back into his room. It was time to go have a Christmas with his Dad. This Christmas was already the best of his life. And it was only going to get better to have a real Christmas morning with his, own father.

Sirius looked up with a smile when Harry entered the sitting room. The man hadn't been able to sleep because he was excited to share Christmas with his pup. They hadn't spent Christmas together since Harry was five months old, and that had been the best Christmas of his life. This one had already topped that with him getting Harry for his son.

He used to feel guilty when Harry was a baby, because he truly felt the little boy was his son as much as James and Lily's, but they convinced him after telling him they wanted him to blood adopt their child that he shouldn't feel guilty thinking that way. They had known from the first moment Sirius had held him that Harry was as much Sirius's son as theirs. Lily had sworn she had seen a golden light at the time. That was why they had decided on the blood adoption. The love between Sirius and Harry was there for everyone to see. They had a bond that made them a parent and his child as sure as James was Harry's father. They didn't fight it because for some reason they felt it was magic, fate or some holy diety's way of giving their baby added protection. They had decided to embrace that and share Harry with Sirius. The couple truly had only kept the blood adoption from happening while they were alive, because they thought Sirius's attempts at kidnapping the little boy would escalate.

"Happy Christmas Pup."

"Happy Christmas D... Dad." He stumbled out. He wasn't for sure how his new father felt about him calling him dad, but Harry wanted to go forward with it. He had always wanted a dad and Sirius was the only dad he knew.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Harry. I was afraid to ask you to call me that, but it really feels good to hear it."

"You are really okay with it then?" A tone of uncertainty could be heard in his voice.

"Oh Pup I'm more than okay with it. I was hoping you would call me that." The emotions he was feeling on display. "It is just another fantastic Christmas gift you have given me." Noting his son's embarrassment he decided to let the subject drop. "And speaking of Christmas gifts I believe you have some to open." He pointed to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He had put three gifts for his new dad under the tree before he went to bed last night. When he had done that there had been two gifts for Harry under the tree, both with Sirius's name as the giver. But today there must have been at least thirty presents under the thing. He turned to the man open-mouthed.

"Where did all of those come from?"

"I believe Father Christmas made his appearance last night." Sirius smirked when he saw his son's look of disbelief. "Well that is the only explanation I have. You can check out who they are from and see if I'm right or not."

Harry rolled his eyes and hurried to the tree. He knelt down and grabbed the first present to see it said to Harry from Father Christmas. He began rummaging through the rest and saw everyone but the five that were under the tree last night said the same thing.

"Am I right? Did that jolly old man make an appearance?" Sirius asked from his seat on the couch.

"Oh come on Dad. You can't really expect me to believe that." Harry pouted. "I'm too old to believe in such things."

"Why? I still believe in the old man." Sirius frowned that his pup wouldn't believe in something so great.

"Then why aren't there any presents for you from him?" Harry decided to use logic to prove his point.

"Everyone knows he only brings for children." Sirius replied without a pause. Hearing a snort from his son he added. "Why do you find it so hard to believe? You know there are wizards, dragons, goblins,etc... So why is this impossible to believe? It is magic the same as the other."

"Are you saying Father Christmas is part of the magical world?" Harry was looking at the man as if he was crazy.

"Harry before you were brought back into this world, what would you have thought if somebody told you Merlin was real? Or that dragons really existed?" Sirius answered the question with his own questions.

"I would have thought they were crazy." He admitted.

"You mean like you are thinking I am right now?" Sirius chuckled.

The teen looked sheepish when he realized his new dad was aware that he thought he was crazy as a loon. "Yeah I guess." He looked apologetically at the man.

"Look have I seen Father Christmas personally. No. Do I believe in him? You betcha. Am I going to write him off as not being possible? No way. Just because there are things out there you haven't seen with your own eyes doesn't mean they aren't real." Sirius told him with a serious expression. "Remember to keep an open mind Pup."

Harry looked at the man silently for a moment while pondering what he had said before nodding his head. He would take the advice, since he had been finding out for more than three years now things that he thought were make-believe were real.

"Okay so I have gifts from Father Christmas. I wonder why the man didn't give me anything at the Dursleys, while Dudley had about twice this many." Harry mused aloud as he was deciding which gift to open first.

"Half of those gifts were probably meant for you, but as evil as those people are they probably changed the name tag for their brat." Sirius growled.

Harry seemed to be opening presents forever. He had never had so many gifts in his life he told his new dad.

"That's not true when you had your first Christmas you had about twice that many if not more. You had gifts from me, your parents, both sets of your grandparents, Remus and even the Rat got you a gift besides what Father Christmas brought you."

Harry looked at the man with his jaw touching the floor. "But wasn't I like just a baby?"

"Yep." Sirius nodded with a contemplative look on his face. "I wonder what happened to the gifts I had already bought you for your next Christmas? I started buying them as soon as the New Year was over. I think I already had you ten by that Halloween just from me. Hmm... I really put a lot of thought into those gifts."

Harry didn't think he would ever be able to close his mouth again. He had never imagined somebody would care about him to such an extreme. He spent the next hour opening presents. He got Quidditch posters, books, muggle and magical games, clothes, a knife that would open any lock or undo any knot, and many more. His big gift was a three compartment trunk that was red with gold trim. It had an expanded first compartment that would hold all the things a regular trunk would but even more, the second compartment was a study, with a desk and chair, plus bookshelves full of books that had come from Potter Manor. The third level was a small three room flat with bathroom. It was furnished with items from Potter Manor as well. This was a present from Sirius and had a disillusionment charm on it until all of the others were opened.

Harry had given his new dad three presents. He had thought the man was living on the run, so he bought things that he thought would help him if that was the case. He had given him a picnic basket that was filled with food and it had cold, stasis and replenishing charms on it. The thing would also shrink to the size of a matchbox until a button was pushed on it. He had found a magical tent that was a two bedroom flat with all kinds of protective wards on it. It would shrink down to the size of a wallet and didn't need a wand to make it bigger or put up. Harry didn't know if the man had a wand when he bought the items. The last thing he had bought was a black leather robe and pants ensemble that was self cleaning.

Sirius had been so touched that Harry had thought to make his life easier it had almost brought him to tears. They made Christmas dinner together laughing and talking about the Marauders and Harry's adventures. Harry was smart enough to leave out the dangerous ones, after he had mentioned jumping on a troll's back and getting a fifteen minute lecture on how his life was important and he wasn't allowed to do dangerous things.

That night when Harry laid in his bed he thought back over the day. He couldn't help smiling and being grateful that he had gotten to have this time. He really could thank Draco for this wonderful holiday. He knew if the other boy hadn't encouraged him he would just have stayed at the school and ruined both his and Sirius's holiday. He hadn't told his dad what Draco's letter had said. He would save that for tomorrow, because today had been all about enjoying his first Christmas with his dad. He closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted off to sleep imagining next year having Draco here with him and his dad for Christmas. He couldn't help noticing in his dream that Draco was standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

**Well that is the second chapter. What do you think people, should Sirius help Harry escape the tournament or should he go back to school? I have a way for him to help him escape it. But just know even if Harry doesn't go back Draco will be part of Harry's life, and Sirius will rescue him too if Harry doesn't go back. Let me know your thoughts on how to go with this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharing Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from his world. That honor belongs to the brilliant mind of JK Rowlings. I am just adding a twist on things that are not canon. **

**Chapter 3 Sharing Information**

Three days after Christmas Harry woke up to Draco's owl tapping on his window again. He hurried to let the poor thing in since it was very cold outside. He was surprised when she hopped on his arm and let him take her over to his new owl stand. The bird hopped up beside Hedwig before holding out his leg with Harry's letter on it.

Harry sat down on the bed excited to read his new letter from Draco. He couldn't believe the other boy had written back so fast, but he was touched by it all the same. It made him feel that Draco really considered him important in his life. He opened the letter with a smile on his face.

_Harry,_

_I was glad to see you wrote back right away. Did you get anything good for Christmas from your new Dad? By the way congratulations on the adoption I'm glad the man did that for you._

_What did he say about whether you are coming back to Hogwarts or not? Does he think he can get you out of the Tournament? If he does you won't be hurt from it will you._

_I'm really surprised but happy that he is going to give me a chance. Tell him I said thank you. I'm glad you trust me. I know I wasn't always the kind of person you could trust, but I hope you know that your friendship means a lot to me, and I will never betray you._

_Snape and Dumbledore were talking the other day. I heard a little of it. I'm afraid of what he will do to you for punishment. McGonagall was furious the night of the ball when you didn't come back. I heard her complaining to Sprout that you made Gryffindor look bad. She took a hundred points off of you even though you aren't here._

_I hope your new Dad will be able to get you out of coming back. I will miss you, but I don't trust them after all you have been through the last few years. Let me know what is decided. I hope I will still be able to be your friend even if you don't come back._

_ I miss you. I miss our talks._

_ XXXX _(Harry tried to decipher what the exed out letters were but couldn't make it out.)

_ your friend, _

_ Draco_

Harry looked at the letter fondly. Draco was still trying to protect him. He was worried about Harry, but still wanted to be his friend. He got up and walked over to Draco's owl.

"Hey boy, do you think you could wait here for awhile, so I can talk to my Dad. I will write Draco back after I see what he has to say."

The regal owl gave a soft hoot before closing his tawny eyes.

"Thanks boy." Harry hurried and got dressed. He walked in the dining room ten minutes later to see his Dad reading the paper.

Sirius raised his head to see Harry standing in one of the new outfits he had bought him for Christmas. He was wearing black skin tight jeans, a red tee shirt with a black button up shirt over top of it. The black shirt had the top three buttons undone so the red shirt was accented.

"Morning Pup. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I slept like a log." Harry took a seat on his Dad's right, as the man was sitting at the head of the table.

"Who was the owl from?"

Harry jerked around to look at the man in shock. "How did you know I got an owl?"

"I felt the wards shift as it crossed the boundaries." Sirius explained with a grin.

"I didn't know you could feel something like that?" Harry looked impressed.

"I'll explain more about it to you later. Who was the letter from?"

"Draco." Harry put some hotcakes on his plate. "He said to tell you thank you for accepting him as my friend. He also said congratulations on the adoption."

"Well that was nice of him." Sirius nodded pleased with Draco's words. "Tell him he is welcome and also thanks for the good wishes. Was that all he said?"

"Actually no," Harry picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a long drink. He sat it back down while avoiding the grey eyes watching him. "He wanted me to ask you if you could get me out of the Triwizard Tournament. He doesn't think I should go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius watched his son take a bite of his pancakes while thinking hard. He didn't want his Pup in the Tournament either, but what did Harry want? "Did he say why?"

"Yeah, evidently Dumbledore says that Snape gets to handle my punishment when I go back. Draco heard them talking, but he didn't say exactly what was planned." Harry admitted. "He also said he heard McGonagall and Sprout talking. I guess my head of house is furious. She already took a hundred points from me."

Sirius was frowning. He didn't like how this sounded. "Pup, what do you want? Do you want to go back?"

"I don't want to lose my magic, but after everything I have been through the last few years I really don't mind not going back. The only one I will really miss is Draco now, and he says he will still be my friend."

"What do you mean after everything you have gone through?" Sirius was staring at him with a determined look.

"Uhh... it doesn't really matter, does it?" was the nervous reply.

"The way you are acting I would say it matters a lot. So why don't you explain to me what you meant by that." The voice held a steel note in it.

"Umm... I really don't think it's necessary." Harry muttered without lifting his eyes from his plate.

Sirius was watching the bowed head with calculating look. Something wasn't right here. He felt an unexplainable clench of fear in his stomach. What had happened to his son in that school?

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" His words brooked no argument.

Harry's head came up and met the steely grey eyes for a minute before looking away. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about you tell me about your years at Hogwarts, starting when you first got your letter?" His voice had softened some after seeing the wary eyes.

Harry nodded before taking another drink of his pumpkin juice. He opened his mouth and started talking all the while playing with the food on his plate without glancing up. He explained about running from the letters and Hagrid finally delivering it. He talked about his first trip to Diagon Alley, his trip to Hogwarts, and about Hagrid having forgotten to tell him how to get on the platform.

Sirius was listening and he was hearing more than the words that were said. Like how his son voice had become emotionless, as he talked about the time with the Dursleys. He could tell that there was things about his son's past home life he would need to find out later, but he sat and listened without speaking, even when he heard about things like Snape bullying Harry from the first class, to Harry's first broom ride and getting on the team. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking when he heard Ron had accepted a duel for his pup, and how they came across a three-headed dog in the school and only just escaped. He actually tasted blood when he heard about his child jumping on the back of a troll.

When his new Dad didn't say anything Harry felt more comfortable talking about this stuff. He told about his Quidditch games, Norbert, getting caught and the point loss plus detention. He explained how most of the school turned against him for that. The first time his Dad made a sound was when he talked about his detention in the forest at night, and what he saw there. The gasp that came from the man had him looking up at him worriedly. He couldn't help the inward flinch at seeing those grey eyes blazing with anger, but he went on when he realized he wasn't going to speak. He once again centered his eyes on his plate and continued the tale.

Sirius Black was taking all of his self-control not to go to Hogwarts and start hexing three professors, four of you counted Hagrid at this moment. He listened as his pup talked about trying to get McGonagall to believe that somebody was going after the stone, and when she wouldn't how he and two other first years went after it themselves to protect it from Voldemort. He listened in horror, as Harry explained the traps and what happened, and how his child had faced a Voldemort possessed professor and almost died. He couldn't help closing his eyes, as the pain washed over him at knowing that his Pup had almost died in the place that was supposedly the safest place around.

"Well that was my first year." Harry finished quietly.

Sirius stood up and walked to the boy's side. He pulled him to his feet before wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Dad?" Harry's voice was muffled against the man's shirt.

Taking a deep fortifying breath Sirius finally spoke. "Sorry, but the thought of how close I came to losing you hit me pretty hard." He pulled back a little, so he could look down into the emerald green eyes. "Let's go in the sitting room so you can tell me the rest."

When they were situated on the couch with Sirius's arm around his son's shoulder he told him to tell about his second year. Harry took a deep breath and started talking. He told the tale from Dobby being in his bedroom and the consequences of that and didn't stop until he explained about the leaving feast. Sirius Black truly thought he was going to have a heart attack and pulled the teen into a very tight hug, when he again realized his son had almost died.

He didn't let him stop there. Yes, he knew part of what happened his third year, but he made Harry tell all. When he realized that Harry was almost kissed the night he escaped, but that Dumbledore had sent him back out instead of helping him that was the final straw. He knew he was going to find a way to let the wizarding world know just how incompetent the man was. He also knew his kid would never attend Hogwarts again as long as that man was in the school.

"What about this year so far? I mean I know about your name coming from the goblet and the dragon, but is there anything else I should know?" He asked as he rested his chin on the kid's head.

Harry told him about the Weasleys coming to pick him up, the Quidditch final, the Death Eaters appearance, (Sirius hissed in anger when he heard that all of the adults sent the kids off alone to the forest, while they all decided to play the heroes. One of them at least should have gone with the kids. For Merlin's sake, they sent the Boy-Who-lived off with a bunch of teenagers with Voldemort's followers there. What incompetent idiots.) He told about Moody turning Draco into a ferret, and the classes of Unforgivables including putting them under the Imperius curse. This had Sirius's brows knitted together in concern. That didn't sound like the Moody he knew. Hell the man wouldn't use those curses on Death Eaters, so why would he use them on kids?

Harry explained how most of the school turned on him, because he was chosen for the tournament. How he found the secret room that seemed a place that Gryffindor and Slytherin had used. And that was how he and Draco had become friends. He explained how Draco convinced him to skip the Yule Ball no matter what McGonagall said, and that they both had snuck in and put Harry's name on the list.

Sirius sat there with his arms around Harry for a long time not saying a word. "Harry James, you are one lucky young man."

"I know I couldn't have done any of that without luck pulling me through." Harry grinned at the man, but the smile was wiped off of his face when he saw the stern look on his new father's.

"That is not what I meant. Though I do agree it was plain dumb luck that got you through some of that alive." Sirius was speaking in a stern voice. "No, what I meant is you are lucky I was not in your life through all of that. You would have been one sorry young man if I had been. I would have been making many trips to Hogwarts to turn you over my knee for that first year alone."

Harry face turned beet red at the words. He shifted nervously wondering if the man was going to do that now.

"And after you almost dying at the end of first year, well you would not have gone back to a place where the professors put the students in so much danger." Sirius voice rang with utter conviction.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. He hung his head in shame. "Are you going to do that now?"

"Refuse to let you go back to Hogwarts? You bet your arse I am." Sirius growled, but he never took his arms from around his kid.

"No. I meant turn me over your knee." Harry murmured very low.

"Look at me." Harry raised worried eyes to meet the man's. "I should. I really should and I guarantee if I had been in your life for you at those times, even if I didn't find out until now I would. But I wasn't there, and you hadn't been given the rules you would have been if James or I would have raised you." He saw the questioning eyes. "You're probably wondering why I didn't mention your mum. I don't know how she would have raised you for sure on her own, but if your father or I would have raised you or even helped your mum we would have done it the same way."

Sirius took a deep breath. It always hurt thinking about all the Potters, but his pup needed to know some things. "Your grandparents were more parents to me than my own. I would have given you the same rules as your father, because we both would have used the same rules as your granddad Potter." He assured him. "He was a wonderful man and father, and we both strived to be like him. I'm going to give you the rules now, and I expect you to abide by them, but I'm not going to punish you for those things you just told me about. But just know Harry James, after I give you the rules, if you break them I will punish you the same way your granddad did me and your father. It doesn't matter how long it takes for me to find out either, if you know the rules you are taking the consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Harry couldn't help feeling relieved he wasn't getting punished for the things in the past. "What are my rules Dad?"

"I expect you to be respectful, no cursing, no disobeying if you are given an order follow it. No going through people's things or taking anything without permission. No lying. That will get you into more trouble than if you just admitted the truth. And last but actually the most important rule. No putting yourself or anybody else in danger. Pup, that last one will get you a trip over my knee every time. That one you can bank on." Sirius told him solemnly. "Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you have any questions about the rules or punishments?"

"No Sir."

"I hope you realize Harry that I'm only giving you these rules because I love you." Sirius hugged the child close. Grateful that all of his adventures hadn't gotten him killed.

"I understand Dad, and I love you too." Harry snuggled into the man's hold.

Later on that evening Harry was rereading the letter he had written for Draco. He wanted to make sure it sounded alright before sending it with Draco's owl.

_Draco,_

_I was happy to receive your letter. I hadn't expected to hear from you that soon, but it made my day. Dad and I both say thanks for the congratulations. He also seemed pleased with your thank you for him giving you a chance. He said to tell you, you're welcome._

_He got me a complete new wardrobe, a knife that can unlock any lock or untie any knot, and my favorite gift was a pensieve and a lot of vials of memories of my parents that I could see. It is really great to have memories of their voices now that aren't just of their dying words. That was what the Dementors made me hear._

_He says there is no way I'm coming back to Hogwarts. I let something slip, and he made me tell him all about my Hogwarts years. This had him giving me a set of rules, and also telling me that I was lucky he hadn't been in my life back then, or I would be punished for all of my adventures. I'm so glad I wrote that and didn't tell you in person, as I'm sure my face must be as red as a tomato right now. _

_Anyway he thinks it would be no problem getting me out of the tournament, but we need to go to Gringotts tomorrow to be on the safe side. He says they know more about magical contracts than anybody and will be able to tell him if his idea will work._

_He is really pissed off at Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and even Hagrid at the moment. He says he will find a way to let the magical world know what is going on in that school._

_I'm glad you still plan on being my friend. I think I would be lost without you now. I miss you and I miss our talks a lot, too,_

_ Your friend forever,_

_ Harry Potter-Black._

_P.S._

_Who did you take to the Yule Ball?_

Harry felt a gut-clenching pang of the thought of Draco at the ball with somebody else. Did he kiss whoever he took? Pushing the thought of Draco kissing some pretty girl like Greengrass away Harry tied the note to the owl's leg and watched it fly off.

Three days later Draco's owl, Ambrosius again woke Harry up. He ran to open the window with a smile on his face after giving the owl some water and treats he hurriedly opened his new letter. His heartbeat had speeded up, and he felt like snitch wings were beating against the lining of his stomach.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for the quick reply. I'm glad my note made you happy. I know yours does the same for me. Everytime I see Ambrosius appear with a letter attached I have to hide the goofy smile I want to wear. You know smiling like that wouldn't go over well for a snake. We have to keep our masks in place. I have started taking your letters to our special room to read them. It makes me feel like you are right there with me that way, plus I don't have to hide the happiness your letters bring._

_You are probably thinking what an idiot I am, but I have to be honest with you. I don't want to hide behind a mask when it comes to you. Maybe it is because this is in a letter instead of face to face, or because I'm in our special place, but I feel like telling you like it is, is the right thing to do. Now if I haven't completely chased you away, on with answering your letter._

_It sounds like your new dad definitely got you some great gifts. I can only imagine how special those memories are to you. I'm so sorry if I had known that was what you heard around Dementors I would never have been such a prat. I can't believe you even speak to me knowing how awful I was about that. I wish there was some way to make it up to you, but I know that is not possible. Again I'm so sorry, Harry._

_I'm so happy that he is keeping you from Hogwarts, but I'm also very sad. Does that make sense? I want you safe, but I'm going to miss you here in this room with me. I swear I can still feel your presence in the room. Yeah I'm acting like a sentimental git, right? I can't help it. You have wormed your way into a special place in my heart and life._

_Don't take this the wrong way, but from the stories I have heard about your adventures, I'm glad he is taking that stand. If even half of what I heard is right, well you are lucky to be alive. I'm glad somebody cares enough about you to put a stop to you doing so many reckless Gryffindor stunts. You don't have to be embarrassed about having rules and punishments. We all have them, but I hope your new dad isn't like my father._

This had Harry frowning about what that could mean. He hoped it didn't mean the man was like the Dursleys.

_What is the plan to keep you from the tournament? What did you find out from Gringotts? I would never have thought of going to the goblins for help or advice. I would have thought Black would have been raised the same way as me, to look down his nose on goblins._

_That is great. I think it is wonderful he is pissed at those idiots. I hope he really does cause trouble for them. I am sick of seeing them all huddled together, well not Hagrid, but the other three discussing what to do with you when you come back. I have also seen Dumbledore talking to Granger and the weasel. I'm sure he is telling them more ways to spy on you. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize you aren't coming back. I will have to send you the memory, since you have a pensieve now. I'm sure you will enjoy it._

_I will always be your friend unless you don't want me to be. You mean too much to me for me to walk away from you now._

_Oh about the Yule Ball I forgot to tell you about what happened. Somehow *whistles innocently* it got around the school that Granger and the weasel were spying on you. Quite a few people got upset about this. Evidently Granger was supposed to go to the Ball with Krum, but he thought her doing that was despicable and cancelled the date. He took a third year Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood instead. Granger didn't take that well, as a lot of people call Krum's new date Loony because she is a little strange. That left Granger and the weasel to attend together. I know you saw those horrible robes that the redhead had, well when the twin pranksters got done with both of your ex-friends that night, well let me put it this way I would have been jumping for joy to wear that ridiculous set of robes, as to how they ended up looking._

_I will tell you when they came in Granger actually looked, dare I say it good. I was impressed she cleaned up that well, but right after the champions danced, and she and the weasel got on the floor to dance things changed. The dress robes she was wearing changed to what looked like a larger version of what our old house elf used to wear. A dirty pillowcase with holes in it for the arms and stopped before her knees. The hair that she had pinned up on her head fell down and was a greasy and lank as Snape's hair. The pillowcase that she wore had flashing letters on the back stating __**"I'm making a stand for S.P.E.W."**__ To add to that the weasel was wearing like a giant dishcloth in a loincloth shape. It was filthy and said __**"S.P.E.W." **__on the back. His ears also became large like a house elf's._

_Everybody was laughing when McGonagall grabbed both of them by their ears and dragged them from the room. They have been given two months of detentions and lost fifty points each. We could all hear them exclaiming that it wasn't their fault, yelling that the twins must have done it. McGonagall didn't believe it, since Granger has been trying to get everybody to join her spew campaign._

_I'll tell you, Harry I wanted to go congratulate the twins for that, but I figured they wouldn't take it well from me. I have decided I really don't want those two Weasleys as enemies though. Maybe if you ever talk to them again you could put in a good word for me. I really don't want to be seen looking like I'm wearing nothing but a dirty diaper._

Harry couldn't help it he was rolling on the floor laughing. The hysterical laughter drew Sirius to the room.

"What's so funny Pup?"

Harry couldn't speak through his laughter and just handed the letter to his Dad. He was laughing so hard he didn't even think about the personal things the letter implied, or the fact he hadn't even finished it. He was happy to hear the man chuckle, but was surprised he wasn't outright laughing like him. He had no way of knowing that his Dad had read between the lines and realized that Draco Malfoy was in love with his son.

Sirius looked down on his pup with a grin on his face. He loved seeing the kid so happy, but he was wondering what exactly Harry's feelings were for the blond Slytherin. He didn't mind if his son loved another man. Hell he had only ever loved one person in his life romantically, and it was a man, a man that he had to watch love another, because his love deserved to be happy even if it wasn't with him. But thankfully he had gotten his pup from that other union. He still had part of his love with him, even if he never got to know what it was like to be with the love of his life.

"Those twins sound like my kind of guys."

"They are great. They want to own their own joke shop, and the Marauders are their heroes." Harry finally sat up getting his laughter to stop. "Of course their mother thinks it is a worthless ambition and is doing everything she can to stop it from happening."

Sirius handed the letter back. "What do you mean? What is she doing?"

"She burns their order forms and throws away their products. She is also always telling them they aren't as good as their older brothers." Harry took the letter back and realized he hadn't finished it yet. "I feel sorry for them the way she is always yelling at them and making them feel like they aren't good enough. I know what that feels like." He added the last in a whisper.

Sirius sat down on the floor and pulled his son close to him. "If you like I could try to help them get their joke shop started."

Harry raised his head in wonder. "Yeah? How would you do that?"

"I could have my account manager send them a letter offering to give them a start up capital. I think five thousand galleons should do it." Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. "If they are any good that should be enough to get them going until their store takes off."

"That would be great Dad. Thank you." Harry hugged his dad enthusiastically.

"You're welcome Pup. We should get to breakfast." Sirius had hugged his child back before standing up and offering his kid a hand.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I haven't finished my letter." Harry told him as he sat on the bed.

"Okay Kiddo." Sirius walked out of the room with a knowing look. He realized that Harry hadn't seen what the end of that letter said. He had a funny feeling his pup was going to be embarrassed when he saw him next. The kid was going to know that Sirius had read that part.

Harry reread the part of his letter right before he stopped reading.

_I miss our talks too. I just miss you, Harry. You asked who I took to the Ball. That was Parkinson. I didn't want too, but my Father insisted. And since the only person I really wanted to take had gone home to get a new family, I didn't see any reason to put up a fight. I would have enjoyed myself so much if you had been there, as it was I just showed up. I really hope I haven't scared you off, because you have become the most important person in my life._

_ Yours always,_

_ Draco_

Harry bit his lip in agitation. He was excited to see the words Draco wrote. It made him realize the blond had feelings for him just like he had for Draco. But it also made him realize that his Dad had seen that too. He didn't know how the man felt about gay relationships. _"Whoa Harry. Nobody said anything about a relationship. Don't get ahead of yourself.' _But would his Dad think he was a freak for liking guys, or rather one guy. Harry had never before thought of a guy like he did Draco. He had a funny feeling this was more Draco than just being gay.

He finally got up the courage to join his Dad for breakfast. He knew his cheeks were red, because he could feel the heat from them. He was pleased though when the subject of his embarrassment wasn't brought up. He did wonder why the man wasn't saying anything. He hoped it wasn't because he thought the feelings would just go away if he ignored it.

"Draco seems like a great guy."

Harry turned startled eyes to his Dad. It was like the man had known what he was thinking. "I didn't use to think so, but he's definitely showed me another side of him."

"I would like to get to know him. When you write him back, maybe you can ask him for the Easter holidays." Sirius took a sip of his coffee while watching the way his son's eyes lit up.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Harry had never thought he would have a home where he could ask somebody to come and stay.

"Really. He means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me, so I think we should get to know each other." Sirius smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." Harry exclaimed happily. "I'll ask him as soon as I write him back."

Harry headed off to his room to pen his reply to Draco. Some of it he was eager to tell, but he was kind of nervous to admit that he had let his Dad read the letter. He didn't want Draco mad at him for letting his Dad know the other boy seemed to like him as more than a friend. He was also leery about telling the Slytherin that he had feelings for him as well.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for writing back so soon. It really made my day to know that you cared enough to answer right away. I know I'm a Gryffindor but I promise I have my masks, too. I guess I should tell you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I talked it out of that though. I had only heard bad things about Slytherin, and sorry to say this but you were such a prat that I didn't want to be in the same house as you. Now I wonder if I hadn't done that if we would have become friends back then. I guess that is one of those 'what ifs' that people always wonder about._

_I get to read your letters in my bedroom. Ambrosius always wakes me up with a peck on my window. It really is a great way to start the day. Thank you for that. I also want to thank you for being honest with me, even if it is only because it is a letter. I feel the same way though. It is easier to speak of things in a letter than face to face. It's probably because we aren't worried about seeing immediate rejection in the other person's face._

_Yeah, between you and Dad I actually had a really wonderful Christmas. Maybe you would like to see the memories of my parents sometime. See Dad said I could ask you to spend the Easter hols with us if you want. You don't have to if you don't want to, but he says he knows you mean a lot to me and as I mean a lot to him he thinks you two should get to know each other. No pressure Draco, if you don't want to come I will understand._

_I'm glad you care about me, and I don't think you are a sentimental git. Well unless you think I am one too, because I miss you and care a great deal for you. I love having Ambrosius here, as it makes me feel closer to you. Oh thanks, I could do without the rules and punishments thank you very much. But truthfully it feels good to know somebody really cares enough to give me reasonable rules and consequences. Draco, what did you mean about hopefully not like your Father? That has me worried. I really hope he wasn't like the Dursleys._

_The goblins said that I was never actually under contract at all, until Dumbledore convinced me I was enough that I took part in the wand weighing ceremony. They said all of the judges should have known that. But thanks to you helping me escape to come home for Christmas Dad was able to blood adopt me, so now I am again not bound by the contract. See Harry Potter no longer exists. I'm now Harry James Potter-Black, and it wasn't just a name change, but my blood and magic changed as well, so I'm free of any obligations that Harry Potter had to that tournament._

_You will want to be in the Great Hall for dinner on the 3rd of January, since that is the day the students get back from the holidays. I will be sending a little something to let those present know I will no longer be there. Make sure you let me see that memory though._

_As for being your friend, I will also always want to be your friend. Bloody hell truthfully I think I want more than that from you, but you might not want that after you read what I have to say next. You see the story about the Yule Ball and my ex-friends was so funny I was laughing so hard and rolling around on the floor that Dad came to check on me. When he asked what was so funny I showed him your letter, because I couldn't speak through my laughter. Draco, I hadn't finished reading it. He knows that you seem to be interested in me. Before you get nervous about it, well he wasn't mad at all, as a matter of fact it was after that when he said you could come to visit. I hope you're not mad at me and still want to be my friend._

_I also wish that I could have gone to the Yule Ball with you, but I think we both know that even if I had stayed neither one of us would have been brave enough to ask the other to the dance, even if it was our deepest desire at the time. _

_I miss you Draco and the only regret I have about not coming back to Hogwarts is you. That I won't get the chance to see if what I'm feeling for you is something that you could reciprocate. I felt I owed you the truth there after letting Dad read about your feelings. Please take care, Draco. I really don't trust the professors at the school to protect the students anymore._

_ Your friend for life,_

_ Harry_

Harry smiled as he reread his letter through. He didn't know how Draco would take some of the things he said, but he decided he was always going to be truthful to the blond that had come to mean so much to him. Where his feelings went from here he didn't know, but he was going to wait for Draco's letter before he made that decision. He attached the scroll to Ambrosius's leg before taking her to the now open window.

"Safe flight Ambrosius and watch out for Draco for me."

**Well that is another chapter done. I hope you like how it is going. This story will now probably go to the end of the year and then have an epilogue. I can't guarantee how many more chapters that will be probably no more than six at the most.**


End file.
